


You don't need me

by e5s1badi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e5s1badi/pseuds/e5s1badi
Summary: "I need you.""You don't need me, you never have."





	You don't need me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we just had the most amazing Avalance cute fluffy chapter, but for some reason my depressed brain wanted me to do this, so here we go and sorry. This is my first Avalance fic and also English isn't my first language so sorry about the mistakes. :(

“Screw his orders”, she said.

I stopped and turned myself slowly to look at her. Disappointment. I saw it in her eyes.

“I need you here.”

I closed my eyes. I couldn’t bare to look at her.

“Sara, I’m sorry.”

Without saying anything else, I turned around and opened the portal back to the Time Bureau.

\---------------------------------------------------

Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why me? Of all the people in this universe. Sara Lance, the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen in my life. The woman I love so deeply. The captain of the bunch of idiots I’ve grown to admire, I’m not gonna tell them that. I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Sara was perfect, in every way possible. She was hot headed, yes, but Ava knew that every Legend respected her. If somebody were in danger, Sara would be the one to fight to her last breath to save them. Reckless but brave. 

Sara and Ava have been in a relationship for a while. It’s been the best time for Ava, even though they’ve have arguments. Normal relationships have arguments. But for Ava and Sara it was more complicated. Ava worked for the Time Bureau and Sara was part of the Legends. To say this simply: the Time Bureau hated the Legends. Director Bennett was on Ava’s heels all the time, asking about her goings. Ava knew this was dangerous for her career, but she loved Sara. She couldn’t just step away and leave the Legends alone to solve the anachronisms. Ava knew that the Legends were able to solve them on their own and didn’t need her. She has just gotten used to be with them, with her family. Wow, she never in million years would’ve thought she would call the Legends her family. When they first met, they were on each others throats.

But now. Sara was with the Legends solving an anachronism and she was worried. Sara wouldn’t ask help for no reason at all. Ava knew that and still she had refused, because of useless meeting with the director. Why? Because she always wanted to do her job right, even though it caused problems in her relationship with Sara. To simplify she was a workaholic.

She needed to know if everything was ok with the Legends so she opened the microphone which was connected to Gideon thanks to Ray and Nate. The Time Bureau didn’t know about this and Ava wanted to keep it in that way.

“Gideon, what’s the situation?”

“Hello Ava. The situation seems to be getting worse. They are in 1944 and it’s not looking good at the moment.”  


“Fuck!” Ava shouted and punched the nearest wall. Tears burned her eyes and her hand was hurting. But she didn’t care.

She knew this would happen. Never underestimate Sara Lance. 

Quickly she opened the portal to the 1944. It was a mess.

\----------------------------------------------------

Bombs were exploding, grenades were flying and bullets were piercing through the the air, which was filled by smoke. People were screaming. Running aimlessly. It was a chaos. 

“Sara, there are too many of them”, Ava heard Nate shouting. 

“Hold on for a while. We need to save the civilians some time.” 

Sara was protecting few little kids.

It happened before any of them had time to react, except Ava. There was an enemy soldier pointing his gun at Sara. Ava reacted. She ran as fast as she could. She took a stand in front of Sara, blocking the bullet from hitting her. She felt it. The bullet piercing her skin. Then another one. She fell to the ground. It was hard to breathe. She gasped for air, but every time she tried to take a breath, she felt pain like never before.

“Ava, no!”

“S-sa-sara.”, Ava breathed heavily.The blood was starting to fill her lungs.

Sara pulled Ava against her chest as she sat on the ground. Sara put a pressure on the wounds by pressing them. 

“Why Ava? Why did you do it?”

“It seemed like you and your bunch of idiots were messing up things.”, Ava said and grinned.

Ava coughed painfully and spit blood from her mouth. She knew this wasn’t going the end happily. She looked at Saras face and when their eyes met, Ava knew that Sara has realized the same thing. It was heartbreaking for Ava to watch as the hope left Sara’s eyes.

“No!”

“Sara, baby...”

“No, you are not going to die! We are gonna get you to the Waverider and then Gideon is gonna fix you up. You are not gonna leave me.”

“It’s too late for me.”

“Ava please, don’t say it! I can’t lose you! I can go back in time and make things bet-”

“Sara stop! You know it’s wrong. You are going to be okay.”

“NO! It’s not going to be okay. I need you!”

Ava gave a little smile, but shook her head.

“You don’t need me, you never have.”

“I’m tired of losing people. You promised me you wouldn’t leave me! Do you remember? On our first date. You said that you were different. You said that you would be there for me.”

Ava’s heart broke into a million pieces. She remembers the promise she had made. Of course she remembers.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“I know.”

Sara was silent for a moment. She leant down and carefully kissed Ava on her forehead. The tears started to make their way down on Sara’s cheeks. Ava wiped them softly away.

“I love you, jerk.”, Sara breathed out.

Ava smiled.

“I love you too. So much.”

It was silent. No sounds of war. Nothing.


End file.
